An increasing amount of data is accessed via mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Accordingly, carriers that provide mobile communication services to these mobile devices are increasingly using small cell Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN), such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks, to offload data usage by the mobile devices to help satisfy the demand and increase the overall capacity of the associated mobile communication network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.